


Red, Red, Yellow

by Thenekogeek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Life threatening situations, Love Triangle, M/M, Top Harry, Witchcraft, black magic, wizardry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenekogeek/pseuds/Thenekogeek
Summary: This story is a perspective of a 4th year Wizard at Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and Wizardry. While you, the protagonist, usually sat alone, you were forced (and enjoyed) the company of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Cedric. However, while you became friends with the group, a connection unknowingly binds you with Harry and Cedric, Fate's gears already turning.





	

Platform 9 and 3/4 was visible from your window in the train car, full of students and parents saying their temporary farewells as a new year of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was coming to a start. You sat alone in the room as the whistle sounded, signaling that it was time to depart. 

The train left the station, excited murmuring of both new and returning students filled the train cars. You were seated in a train car with 4 people. One was a pretty brunette with the sir of superior intellegence among her. Next to her was a meek looking redhead who happily joked with a dark haired male, eyes glossed over in memory as he tuned out his friend. The last one was a light skinned male with glossy brown hair. He eyed the dark haired male, concern in his eyes. 

You continued to look out the window before the brunette spoke up. Her attention now on you. Her green/grey eyes sized you up.

"Hey, you're awfully quiet. What's your name?" Her voice carried a thick English accent, make her words very prominent. You started back at her your (E/c) eyes looking back at hers. 

"My name is (y/n)" you answered quietly. You weren't one for talking, mostly focusing on studies and giving small answers whenever asked questions in class. At the mention of your name, Hermione seemed to smile.

"Well hello (y/n). I'm Hermione. That's Ron, Harry and Cedric." The brunette introduced the others in that order with a thin pale finger. The mention of Harry's name seemed to pulled him out of whatever memory he was reliving and pulled a half smile in your direction. Then you noticed all four of them looking at you, 8 eyes looking at your huddled form in your seat. 

Your eyes were bright and full of intellect behind a pair of square glasses. Your (s/c) stood out against your dark cardigan that was over a white shirt. Your lower body was cladded in a straight cut pair of dark jeans with faded marks along the legs ending with black work boots on your feet. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, the quiet and awkward atmosphere getting to you somewhat.

Cedric was the first no notice as he glanced around, he sighed and clapped his hands together once, making everyone, including you, jump in your seats. 

"Alright everyone, enough gawking. You're scaring the poor guy." The glossy haired male said as both Hermione and Ron ooked away awkwardly. Though as those two averted their gaze, Harry continued looking on, his eyes almost searching your face with the look of confusion plastered on his features.

"Harry stop staring at the poor lad." Cedric gently clapped his hand onto the dazed our boy's shoulder, receiving a startled yelp from the male. 

"S-Sorry... just I've ever seen you before... what house are you in?" The dark haired Male asked, looking at you from behind his glasses

"Gryffindor... it's my 4th year at Hogwarts" You replied, rubbing the back of your head absent-mindedly. The two males nodded and smiled. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was on filled with small conversations, laughter and many questions, all of them about you. You awkwardly answered each question as best as you could manage, not used to people talking this much towards you.

\----------------

The large entrance to the magnificent structure if the school was always breathtaking. Buildings and spires so high it pierced it darkening sky, the structure so old and full of history. For the 4th time in your life, you were led into the major dining hall, hundreds of students sitting down along the rows upon rows of tables. Like always, Albus Dumbledore stood at the end of the hall, high on a pedestal as he spoke, voice booming over the loud chatter of excited students. He did his usual greeting for the 1st year students before they were sorted into their houses via Sorting Hat. 

After all the formal introductions and required preparations, the 1st years were officially welcomed to Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and Wizardry. The 1st years were escorted out but the prefects and professors kept the other students there. Everyone looked confused, yourself included. 

"Everyone... I had dismissed the 1st years and not the rest of you for a reason. A dark shadow has risen amongst us, it's darkness reaching out and endangering all that we hold dear. Now many of you have heard of a student long ago... Tom Riddle but many have known him as 'The one who shall notbe named'" As soon as that name left Dumbeldore's lips scared murmurs erupted from the crowd of students, everyone recalling the horrible events of the Wizard Games tragedy. 

"Yes... we were fortunate to have both Mister Potter and Mister Diggory come back safely but only barely... I wanted to clear this up among you all. You are now dismissed" He finished with a slight nod and walked off. Everyone was stunned, even the other professors. Slowly, everyone was escorted to their proper house dorms by the prefects.

In the boys dormitory, only little conversation was happening, old friends catching up in hushed whispers while you changed out if your clothes, switching then for pajamas. You took out the school robes from your trunk. 

"Hey (y/n), you have time to talk?" The English accent cut through your train of thought and faced towards where the voice came from. You found yourself looking at Harry, jet black hair tousled and cladded in pajama pants and a plain gray T. You nodded and set your robes down before following the older housemate to the common room, away from the others. 

"Is there something bothering you Harry?" You asked, your (e/c) looking up at Harry's bright green ones. He let out a tired sigh, his shoulders sagging as he ran a hand through his jet black hair, causing it to stand up in odd angles. The gesture moved his hair aside, the lightning bolt scare visible.

"What Dumbledore said... he's really back..." Harry whispered, the aura of defeat surrounding his entire body. You frowned, knowing full well the experience in the games will haunt him forever. You both stood there, silence hanging between the space the two of you.

"Harry... listen. All we can do now is go on with the school year. I'm not saying to forget He's out there but to just focus on the studies, do our best to learn and gain more knowledge." You explained to Harry, willing him to relax and not let this corrupt him inside. 

With a deep intake of breath, Harry released yet another sigh but this one seemed to take some of the stress and worries with it. The older housemate managed a weak yet kind smile. 

"Thanks (y/n)... I needed that." Harray thanked you, locking eyes with your for a moment, something warm unfurled in your stomach before he turned away and headed back to the dormitory. With nothing else to do, you followed him.


End file.
